


Have You Ever Danced With the Devil in the Pale Moonlight?

by payton_vega



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, death mentioned, meeting Lucifer, moving in with the Deckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payton_vega/pseuds/payton_vega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Decker, cousin of Chloe Decker, is moving in after the death of her mother. It'll just be the girls on her first night, right? Nope. Our favorite devil just has to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I kinda got inspired to write a one shot of Lucifer after reading some fanfics and kinda falling for the sneaky devil. I'm considering turning this into a one shot series, so for now enjoy!

"That's the last one," Chloe stopped the suitcase against the bed in her spare room, my new room. "If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you," I weakly tried to smile at my cousin.

Chloe gave me a small smile before leaving me to unpack. I sighed after I got the first suitcase on the bed, forcing myself to unzip it. It had been less than two weeks since my mother's funeral and since no one in my family had seen my father since I was conceived 24 years ago, my cousin Chloe took me in. I wouldn't complain, we were basically sisters and had always been there for each other. But I wasn't alone, I had my two-year-old lovable, solid white pit bull Angel. Who was at the moment curled up on our new bed.

"We're gonna be fine, right?" I thought out loud as I scratched behind her ear.

/

It took some time but I eventually got all of my clothes stored away and hung up in the dressers and closet in the room. I threw myself on my bed after I fit my suitcases under my bed, Angel moving so she could curl up against me.

"I miss her so much," I whispered to my dog as I felt tears sting my eyes. Sniffling, I wrapped my arm around my pit bull and held her close. Angel turned to face me, licking away my tears.

"Why Mom, Angel?" I asked when I'd stopped bawling.

A knock on my door make me jerk up, wiping the remaining tears off my face before telling whoever knocked to come in. I smiled softly when Trixie came in.

"Hey, little bug," I picked up my little cousin to kiss her cheek.

"You have to meet a friend!" she announced as she slid off the bed and grabbed my hand. "Come on!"

I couldn't help but laugh as she practically dragged me out into the living room, Angel right on our heels. A man in a three-piece suit was in the kitchen with Chloe, Angel ran right up to him for attention.

"Angel, come!" I ordered my dog, mentally groaning. I hoped the stranger liked dogs.

"Oh," his British voice seemed shocked a random white dog had run up to him, "and who might you be?"

"Sorry," I sheepishly apologized as I grabbed Angel's collar and gently tugged her back from the man's black suit, "Angel's mine."

"And who might you be, love?" Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome asked me with a smirk.

"Alex Decker, I'm Chloe's cousin."

"Oh," the smirk dropped. He knew. "I'm-"

"Please," I smiled softly, "I don't want or need sympathy."

He nodded, a small smile on his face. "Of course. My apologies."

"Apologies accepted," I returned a nod. "And you are?"

"Lucifer Morningstar."

I raised my eyebrow. "Quite an interesting name you got there."

"And God-given, I'm afraid," he chuckled as if he'd told a joke.

"Dinner's ready!"

/

I retreated back to my room to shower after we ate Chloe's spaghetti and meatballs, getting dressed in gray sweatpants and a black tank top. I jumped when I walked out into my room, surprised to find Lucifer casually sitting on my bed with Angel's head in his lap.

"She doesn't usually like men," I informed him as I towel-dried my hair.

"Really?" he asked with surprise. "Why is that?"

"When she was about ten months old," I sat down on my bed, "I was in kind of a bad relationship. My boyfriend at the time turned out to be a huge bag of dicks, kinda like Dan. He always thought I was cheating on him, constantly accusing me. Turned out he was the cheater. He tried to hit me when I broke up with him, I ended up breaking his nose." I paused to look at Angel, smiling fondly at my best friend. "I guess she just never forgot it and has this thing against men. Except you, apparently."

We both chuckled.

"How did your parents feel about that?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"Oh, my mom hated his guts. She knew it wouldn't last long. I think she was tempted to go after him."

"And your father?"

I shook my head. "No one in the family's seen him since I was conceived."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"Don't be," I shrugged my shoulders, "my mom did just fine without him. We were happy."

"If I may ask," my guest cautiously started, "what exactly happened to your mother?"

"Cancer. We didn't know until it had spread and there was nothing that could be done. Angel and I kept her as comfortable as we could."

I looked over at Lucifer, gears turning in my head as I slightly narrowed my eyes at him.

"Can I ask you something that'll sound crazy?"

"Of course, love," he smirked at me, as if knowing what I was going to ask.

"Your name," I started, "Lucifer? It's not what I'm thinking, is it? You're not-"

"Satan?" he asked, flashing his teeth in a wicked grin. "In the flesh, sweetheart."

I raised my eyebrows. A part of me wanted to say "yeah, okay" but the other part of me wondered if it was really him. And if it was, it couldn't be so hard to believe since the bad guys, gods, and angels are always played by gorgeous people on tv.

"Your lack of reaction is slightly unnerving, love," Lucifer smirked at me again.

I scoffed. "What am I supposed to do? Run for the hills? Tell you to get away from me? Think you're pulling my leg?"

"Most people assume I'm lying."."

"I can understand that. So you're the actual Devil?"

Lucifer sighed. "Yes, I believe we established that."

I nodded my head once. "And you're in my room with my anti-man dog's head in your lap."

"Yes, it appears I am."

"Do you give Chloe a hard time?" I asked as I tried to bite back a smile.

"I can, yes," Lucifer's smirk returned.

"I used to all the time," I shook my head at memories of my, and our, shenanigans. "I personally think she's mellowed too much."

"I couldn't agree more, love."

I smiled, going back to towel drying my hair.

"Now, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

I looked back over at Lucifer, jumping slightly when I realized he'd leaned over to be in my face. That damn smirk was plastered on his face.

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"


	3. Notice

Hey guys, I know I said I was working on the next one shot of this series and I could've had more out but I was actually in Great Lakes, Illinois for Navy boot camp and just graduated on September 2nd! I'm currently in Dam Neck, Virginia for my schooling and have my phone! So hopefully I'll have time to crank out a one shot here and there, but please bear with me. Thank you so much!


End file.
